A number of dolls are known that produce sounds, including simulated speech. For some of these dolls, the production of speech is accompanied by movement of the doll's lips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,142 discloses a doll having a flexible head, an integrated circuit that produces synthesized speech, an internal cam and a pivotable cam follower. An end of the cam follower pushes a lower lip to simulate talking, but is not attached to the lips. The doll's head is self-supporting, and all the mechanical and electrical workings of the doll are contained in he head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,352 discloses a doll with two motors that drive, respectively, movable eyes and movable lips. Each lip has a rod for moving the lip into open or closed positions. An external cam with a tracking groove and a cam follower having a pin that rides the groove are used to move the two rods. The operation of the motor coupled to the lips and the playing of a tape that produces sounds have coordinated timing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,124 discloses a doll having lips that move as sounds are produced from a phonograph record. The doll has a flexible, unsupported head. The doll's lips are attached at a single place to a spring mechanism, so that movement of the spring pulls the lips in and pushes them out in a simulation of talking. The end of the spring opposite to the lips is connected to a rod that moves up and down with the rotation of an eccentric disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,618 discloses a doll with a flexible, unsupported head, movable eyes, movable lips and a phonograph record that produces speech sounds. To simulate talking, the doll's lower lip is pulled with a flexible wire, the wire being attached at its opposite end to a rockable member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869.703 discloses a driving mechanism for an animated toy having two pieces that are individually mounted to the toy's lips, an oscillating piece that directs lip movement and a housing that includes a head portion. The mechanism does not provide synthesized speech sounds.